


Culmination of the Learned

by letmetellyousomething



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Incest, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyousomething/pseuds/letmetellyousomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy's Mom prepared her an extensive EduSystem which is constructed to pedagogically and psychologically balance and facilitate her mental development:<br/>"Culmination of the Learned".</p><p>It can't tell Roxy what she wants to know.</p><p>She's still looking forward to day 90 of not proceeding on "The Epicure in the Terrible: Lovecraftian Influence Of American Prose, Unconscious Psyche and Sensibility in the 20th and 21th century" though, which will unlock another warning clip!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culmination of the Learned

> Please proceed to the next lesson.  
Roxy grumbled, puffing a curl out of her face.  
"But Moooooooom!"  
She clicked the pop-up window away that had opened the moment she had booted up her PDA.

A second window opened.  
"Roxy-" Roxy clicked on pause several times, which made the old transmission spring back a second and continue again. Mom stuttered her name.  
"Roxy- Roxy- Roxy-"

Roxy, short form of Roxana, Greek pronunciation of روشنک, Iranian adjective: "shining, bright". Bright like smart? Noun: "light". Her name had several meanings such as shining star, lovely flare (WOOOwie) and luminous beauty (ooooh ;)).

Roxy kinda sounded like a flighty boar though. Someone who fell from grace as willingly as sexily, at least according to pop culture detritus.  
The fact that her Mom had left her enough booze in those cabinets to preserve her as anatomical specimen for future Carapacian generations to come kinda supported that expectation  
(but h oly shit what a show prospect she would make! If the Carapacian didn't eat her dead corpse because of hunger that is).

Nay, it was at least a passive aggressive dare to succumb to the Vice, instead of following the holy illumination of academic knowledge and prudence. After all "Roxanne" by The Police defs appealed to her potentially lost virtues.

"Rox y  
Roxy, are you certain that you don't want to proceed with [American Literature 243.5]? You haven't studied this subject in [78 days]. These modules are pedagogically and psychologically constructed to balance and facilitate your mental development."  
>Yes.

Then again her Mom might have referenced the beautiful and intellectual heiress Roxane instead, cousin (!!!) & love interest in "Cyrano de Bergerac" by Edmond Rostand.  
Although Roxy wasn't even sure if that was a particular good play. Rose had included everything even remotely influential on her reading list, without regard for entertainment value, mainstream recognition or readability.

Although, well....  
"A kiss, when all is shhhaid, WHAT is it?" recited Roxy, savoring a language that nobody except for one guy in the proximity of bazillion of sea miles could understand.

"An oath that's ratified, a sealed promise,  
 A heart's... uh... a-wowwal claiming confirmation,  
 A ROSE-dot on the 'i' of 'adorati-"

"Very well," Rose commenced. The next warning had loaded.  
Roxy perked up. This was a clip she didn't get to see very often in action, although she could (of course!) always hack the data base and watch all of them just like that.

She only did that on really bad days.

"I hope you're aware of the circumstance that I have to follow through on my warnings of condign penalization. To put this into perspective, you should consult the sociology module [Social Contract between the Charge and the respective Guardian regarding a complete humanistic education]."

"Tell me I'm a baaaad girl," Roxy slurred.

Her Mom's voice prattled on, all stern and chic, with a wall of books behind her. Roxy had figured out in how many sittings she must've recorded those instructions.  
In this one she was sitting on that fancy black designer chair a Carapacian had borrowed (never to return it) when Roxy was seven.  
She suspected it had been the same Carapacian with the gently brown colored hand joints who had nursed her until she was about four or five.

She hadn't seen them around for a while. But even if they had been among the Carapacian she had given some meager pumpkins to yesterday, or among those Carapacian that had hunted the poor kitties again, she probably couldn't recognize them anymore. Carapacian quickly faded with age.

"Such a bad girl." Roxy flopped backwards on her fluffy cat plush pile, sighing into her hand.

"...I'll restrict the entertainment reading time on your PDA. I hope you understand that I have to go to considerable length to put this into effect given our unorthodox family arrangement."

Pah! The programming for this wasn't even That fancy.

"I wish for you to recognize that it is in your own personal benefit to comply with this punishment and not find a way around it."

"Unf!" screamed Roxy into the room. "Not the PDAs! I want all your PDAs Missus Lalonde! SWOON!"

Frigglish, who had been sunbathing on her windowsill, made a startled dash for the door.

Godm, god-damnit. Poor guy.

Great, now she felt gnawing guilt again! It was just a JOKE though, and not in the funny biz sort of way either! Apparently she couldn't entertain nary and nevermore a frisky THOUGHT about anybody because everybody was OFF LIMITS, even though they were DEAD and even though they used words like UNORTHODOX family arrangements!!!!!

Roxy thought about messaging Dirk. Instead she read the entire Read More No° "Plz be aware that as the last human WIMMIN you have a noble if futile responsibility of carrying on all of humanity's JUNK in your brain forever" that popped up. 

She faithfully answered the text question with the demanded mini essay ("Why is it not advisable to rely on the encyclopedia instead of studying the material yourself?").  
Even though her Mom would never be able to check her essay, not even with her Vision Omnifold.

Well, she was still looking forward to day 90 of not proceeding on "The Epicure in the Terrible: Lovecraftian Influence in American Prose, Unconscious Psyche and Sensibility in the 20th and 21th century", which would unlock another warning clip! Totes!!

She breezed through some randomly generated science pop quizzes to ease her guilt. They repeated certain material in educational valuable intervals to refresh her memory.

Easy!

Because she had already finished the science and computer science modules two years ago! Including the college levels!!

Alright, so she had made an exception to her rule of not hacking the "Culmination of the Learned" EduSystem for that- but, fyi, there were just fewer of those science modules around than literature and psychology modules!

Her mood was totally ruined.

...Why had she opened the PDA in the first place? Oh right. She clicked on the encyclopedia and typed in research terms. The Batterwitch was still taking down and censoring the last vestiges of the internet with blingee gifs, so this had to do.

>search  
alga famin  
algae farming  
sugr kelp  
what do ants eat again  
aquafarming


End file.
